Azul
.]] '''Azul the Cerulean' is a character in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. He is the final recruit of the Tsviets. He is a 33-year old man (born in September 1977) measuring a full 9'5". His yellow eyes glow due to the Mako in his system. He is voiced by Tessho Genda in the Japanese version and Brad Abrell in the English version. Story Joining Deepground Prior to joining Deepground, Azul was a normal man who wanted to be a member of SOLDIER. His reputation for strength attracted the attention of Shinra, who sent the Turks to Costa del Sol during Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- to capture him and force him to join Deepground. Azul broke free of his captors, but upon learning of the reason for his capture returned to them and went to Midgar willingly to join Deepground. Azul was the first to be subjected to the Metamorphose experiment, assuming the form of the Behemoth-like Arch Azul and killing his fellow guinea pigs. The display of power earned Azul his moniker and the rank of Tsviet. During the events in the Online multiplayer mode in Dirge of Cerberus, Azul attempts to attack the Restrictor, but is stopped by the implanted chip inside his brain stem which was used to control him along with the rest of the colored Tsviets. Later on, he and Rosso are summoned by the Restrictor to spar with Weiss. He and Rosso are defeated easily. Soon after, he transforms into Arch Azul and takes on Weiss along with Bloodburst Rosso. This time he puts up more of a fight, but loses once more. After Weiss kills the Restrictor, the implanted chip's effects wear off and he along with the Tsviets laugh at the demise of the Restrictor. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Azul is first seen with Shelke the Transparent in a secret room in Kalm. When Vincent Valentine enters the hideout, he charges through the wall and orders several Deepground soldiers to attack him. After Vincent defeats them, he decides to fight Vincent himself, but is interrupted when Shelke loses consciousness. Azul introduces himself to Vincent and tells him they would meet again. They next meet in the World Regenesis Organization headquarters where Azul is dispatched to destroy the WRO and retrieve the Protomateria. Vincent tries to keep Azul back with his pistol, but it fails to penetrate his barrier. Vincent later comes across a laser cannon, with which he is able to destroy Azul's barrier. Vincent fights and defeats Azul, rendering him unconscious. He is put in a holding cell in the WRO headquarters, but would escape after transforming into Arch Azul. Vincent fights Azul again on an elevator leading to Deepground's stronghold. The entire first part of the battle, Azul uses his cannon. The second part of the battle, Azul transforms into Arch Azul once again. Because regular bullets have no effect on him, Vincent fights him using magic and physical attacks. Azul meets his demise when Vincent transforms into Chaos and impales him with his own cannon. Mortally wounded, he comments that Vincent is "more a beast than he was" and tells Vincent he would see him in hell. Chaos hits him with a burst of energy, knocking him off of the elevator they were battling on. Azul screams "Hail Weiss!" and laughs as he falls to his apparent death. Battle Azul is first fought in Chapter 4 at the WRO Headquarters in ''Dirge of Cerberus. In Chapter 9 at the Shinra Headquarters, his two stronger forms, Neo Azul and Arch Azul, are fought. In Before Crisis, Azul is fought twice as a boss in Chapter 4. Gallery Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Azul appears as a card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. He appears in his in-game render. Trivia *Azul is reborn exactly once every time he is fought, reminiscent of the infamous Final Attack/Revive Materia combination, from Final Fantasy VII. *Azul's name translates as "blue" in both Portuguese and Spanish. Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Characters de:Azul, der Kobaltblaue ru:Синий Азул